


Ant

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Adult Bill Denbrough, Florida, Gen, Hanbrough, Mike Hanlon Deserves Nice Things, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, Minor Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), The Losers Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Bill visits Mike's new house down in Florida.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon
Kudos: 9





	Ant

“This is a really nice place you got here, Mike,” Bill told Mike as they sat on his porch. He had a very nice view of the ocean. Mike was also close to downtown so he could easily walk to a store and pick up whatever he needed. Florida was great. Finally, Mike was living out his dream. It was worth the wait after all the years he spent waiting for the return of Pennywise. 

For the first time in four months, Bill and Mike finally visited each other. Summer went by. It was fall time now. With holidays approaching, Bill felt bad that Mike was alone. He had always been alone. That felt so unfair. Nobody asked him to be the lookout.

“So, do you know what you’re going to do for work yet?” Bill asked him, opening his can of beer. He was so glad that he came out here for the weekend. Bill needed to get away from his computer screen. Being out in the sun made him come up with a few new ideas. Having writers block was the worst. 

Mike was quiet, staring at the waves on the beach. “I’m really not sure what I like to do.”

Bill watched a tiny ant crawl along the banister. Ants always had the same job, and they were never going to get tired of what they do.

“What about teaching?” Bill suggested. 

Mike looked at him curiously. “Teaching?”

“Yeah, you could make a good teacher. With the way you kept us together, I think you could make a good teacher.” Bill gave his arm a squeeze.

Mike smiled at him, but he shook his head. “Bill, I’ve wasted so much time.”

“What are you talking about?” Bill asked him. 

“I never went to college, Bill,” Mike explained to him. He thought about the idea when he was nineteen. After some time, Mike found out that the curse of Derry was true. He didn’t want to risk forgetting like what happened to everyone else. So, life had to wait. “And I’m forty. I don’t have the money for it. My grandfather wanted me to keep the farm, but I sold it.”

“Did you like working on his farm?” Bill visited the farm a couple of times. He was surprised that Mike could lift heavy objects over his shoulders for someone so young like Mike. 

Mike nodded, smiling at all the fond memories. It made him a strong person. “Yes.”

“What if you did something like that? Like, architecture, or something?” Bill suggested to him.

His eyes lit up at the idea. “Do you think I’d be good at this?”

Bill gave his shoulder a good shake. “You’re the most confident guy I know, Mike! Of course, you can!”

Mike smiled in gratitude, holding up his glass so he could clink glasses with Bill. It was nice to have company. “Thanks, Bill.” And they enjoyed the view.


End file.
